


Survivor

by borrowedphrases



Category: TRUMP: True of Vamp - The Origin of the Vampire | Suemitsu Kenichi
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, REVERSE Cast, TRUTH Cast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klauss watches the school burn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survivor

Klauss stands there in idle fascination, his arms spread and raised, palms turned forward, as if he is warming his hands. There is no smile on his face, no bitter scowl, only the passive face of one who has seen worse, so much worse, than the deaths that keep tolling inside the fire he caused.

Sophie will live on.

All that is important is that Allen lives on.

Slowly the screams fade away, each voice echoing one last time through the confines of the school. Klauss stands there until the fires have raged their last, until the smoke clears, and the cool dawn threatens to break the sky.

He does not move closer, does not check for survivors. Does not walk the halls that he has walked for centuries, does not check his rooms for scorched trinkets. He simply lets his arms fall slowly to his sides, and takes one last breath of the surrounding air.

There is a jingle by his feet. The sound of a tiny bell. And something brushing at his leg.

He looks down, and lifts his robe on one side. There, crouched against his ankle, soot covered and trembling, is the old cat. Eyes wide and tail coiled.

"Allen?" Klauss crouches down, and scoops the cat up into his arms. Holding him in the crook of one elbow, he glides one palm over the top of the cat's head. "You're alive."


End file.
